An outdoor air thermometer has previously been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 1,081,139 wherein a protective screen is placed over the liquid bulb of the thermometer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,361 also suggests an outdoor air thermometer for a small airplane wherein the thermometer is mounted in a rubber plug in an aperture in the aircraft windshield and with the bimetallic thermometer extending forwardly of the aircraft windshield inside a shield. The shield acts as a wind scoop to scoop air in the front end and have it pass out apertures near the rubber plug. U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,414 suggests the use of a temperature sensing element inside an air foil shaped housing for use in the intake air of a turbine engine. Thermocouples have been used to sense high temperatures, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,650,841; 3,901,080; and 3,907,606. U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,900 suggested a lockable enclosure for an indoor thermostat and U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,709 suggested an outdoor enclosure for electrical apparatus.